Monitoring of signal processing components within signal paths is often desirable in order to conclude on an integrity of the signal processing components within the signal path or a specific part thereof. Monitoring of signal processing components within signal paths may allow to conclude, whether the signal processing components operate as desired and whether a signal output by the signal path can be relied on. One particular interest may be to be able to identify, whether a signal processing component still operates or whether it is eventually stuck, providing one and the same output independently from varying signals input into the signal processing component in question. This may, for example, be of interest if a system relies on sensor signals generated by sensors and subsequently processed within the signal path in order to trigger safety measures. For example, in automobiles, a wheel speed sensor device provides information on a rotational velocity of a wheel, which is received by an electronic control unit (ECU) in order to allow to conclude on safe driving conditions of the vehicle. In other examples, linear hall sensors provide an output signal proportional to the strength of a magnetic field at the sensor position or angular sensors provide an output indicating an angle of an observed object with respect to a reference. In typical sensor devices, the signal provided by the sensor is subsequently processed by some signal processing components of a signal path within the sensor device before the information on the observed quantity (e.g. a rotational speed or an angle) is transmitted to the ECU to be processed further. In the event of an error within the signal path within the sensor device or a part of the signal path constituted by the interface between the sensor device and the ECU, wrong information may be received and the safety of the passengers of the car may be at risk. Hence, there is a desire to determine information on the integrity of signal processing components within the signal path.